


All For A Buck

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Finally, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Dean and Cas must work together to raise the newest addition to the Winchester family, and it might just end up brining them together in the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS ON OTHER SITES, THANKS FRIENDS!!

The hunt ended bloody, but successfully. Dean, Sam and Cas were now stood in the middle of the forest, all three covered in both their own blood and the blood of the werewolf they had just killed, trying to catch their breaths. 

The sun was just about to go down, Cas could see the mixing pinks and oranges taking over the sky through the green canopy above. The air was becoming chilled and hitting the bared arms of his now fully human vessel, causing him to shiver slightly as Dean turned to him. 

He looked Cas over once, noticed the claw marks on the arm Cas was holding against his chest where the wolf had nicked him, then sighed and said, “Alright, let's head back, get that looked after.”

Cas nodded and gave Dean a once over as well, eyeing a similar gash on the back of his left hand. He took Dean's hand in his own, staring at the cut and whispered, “I'm sorry, I can't-”

Dean turned his hand over and squeezed Castiel's fingers as hard as he could through the pain, “It's alright, Cas, it's not your fault.”

“If I had my grace…”

“It's okay.”

“Guys,” they both turned to Sam who was now slowly walking away from them and in the opposite direction of the car, “do you hear that?”

Dean turned and placed Cas behind him as they slowly started following Sam through the trees. As they walked the noise got louder, a high pitched squeak, and when they pushed through a dense section of bush they found it.

“Oh crap,” was all Sam said as he backed away and held the bush back for Dean and Cas to look. 

The two stepped up and peered through the bush and both of their hearts broke at the scene. Laying on the ground, dead, was a doe and beside her was her now orphaned baby. It looked new, maybe a few days old, clearly this mother deer had given her life to protect the baby when the werewolf had found them that night. And unfortunately the baby did not fair well either. At some point in the fight it had broken it's leg, it kept trying to stand, to get up and run from the strange threats in front of it. But it couldn't move, where could it have gone anyways?

Cas watched the baby deer try again and again to stand helplessly, listening to it's cries of pain every time it tried. He looked down at his hands, closing them into fists and trying to hold back the tears that were now welling in his eyes. He couldn't heal the baby. With his grace gone he was all but useless, first to the Winchester's who were both in as bad condition as he was, and now to this helpless baby deer. 

Dean shifted beside him then and removed a knife from his belt. He stepped towards the baby deer and Cas reached out and stopped him.

“Dean, what are you doing?!”

“Cas,” he sighed, “it's injured, and it's so young that even if you could heal it, it wouldn't survive without its mother. It's better to just do it quickly rather than leave it to starve to death and suffer slowly.”

He moved towards the deer again and this time Cas stepped in between them. “I will take care of it.”

“Cas-”

“I… I have to, Dean,” he shook his head, “I can't heal it, so just, let me do this. Please.”

Dean stared at him for a moment before giving him a nod, and watched Cas turn and kneel beside the baby deer.

Sam was the first to act and grabbed a few sticks that he could use to splint the baby's leg, Dean even gave up his jacket for Cas to wrap the baby in. When Cas had the baby settled in his arms, Dean led them back to the car, the sun now completely left the sky by the time they made it back. 

Dean walked over to the passenger side of the car, confusing both Cas and Sam. He opened the door and looked over at the two and said, “Come on Cas, Sammy you're in the back.”

Sam just smirked and walked past Dean and got in.

They were about halfway back to the bunker, no one had said a word since they left the forest. Sam was in the back staring out the window as the darkness of the night blurred past him, and Cas was sitting quietly in the front seat, staring down at the baby deer who had finally settled into his lap. 

Dean took a glance over at the two beside him and reached a hand over to give the baby a little scratch on the head with a smile. “Baby needs a name, Cas.”

Cas just smiled down at the baby in his lap as it let out a sleepy yawn, and mulled over some names while they kept driving.

When they made it back to the bunker later on in the night they all immediately went to work. Dean and Cas went into the living room and sat on the couch together, baby on Cas’s lap and a laptop on Dean's, pulling up all the information they could find on rescuing and raising a baby deer. And Sam was on the phone, talking to his old flame Amelia about their situation, and making an appointment for the next morning so they could take the baby deer to get it's leg properly set. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As they began getting everything set for their new addition, things around the bunker became more chaotic than usual. Their fridges were now filled with bottles upon bottles of goats milk for the baby, Dean had started buying toys at the pet store every time he went out to try and stimulate the baby to walk when his leg was better, and Sam was more than happy to say that that “profound bond” Cas had mentioned once or twice before was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. 

He watched the two of them together over the last week they had been taking care of the baby. Dean would rush home from a hunt to be with them, would run to the store for anything and everything the baby needed, and spent the majority of his time doing research about how to make the baby's recovery as smooth as possible. Amelia had even called Sam a few times with a laugh in her voice to tell her that Dean had stopped by the clinic, again, handing her a note pad filled with questions about how to properly raise and rehabilitate the baby. As tragic as the whole situation had been, Sam was convinced that maybe they needed this, maybe Cas and Dean were meant to find the baby and do this together.

Just as Sam was musing through his thoughts, the door to the bunker opened and Dean came bounding down the stairs. Sam watched as he shcuked his shoes and coat, then practically ran to the living room where Cas was sitting with the baby on his lap and a book in his hands. 

He sat himself down on the couch beside Cas and placed a plastic bag on the table, taking out the contents with a huge smile, “Hey, Cas, look what I found at the store today.” Cas laid the book down on the couch beside him and turned to Dean. “I saw this at the pet store today and had to buy it for him.”

Cas smiled at the blanket Dean was holding up. It was a very warm looking fuzzy red and brown blanket with the words, “oh deer,” printed on it, and the scene of Bambi sliding on the ice in the center.

“That is very cute, Dean, I'm sure the baby will love it,” he said as he pet the baby in his lap. 

“I also brought a nice warm bottle,” Dean cooed as he wrapped the new blanket around the baby. 

Cas reached his hand out for the bottle but Dean just shook his head and brought the baby over to his own lap and began feeding him with a smile as Cas went back to his book. 

A few moments of comfortable silence fell between them as they both focused on their current tasks. As Dean continued feeding the baby he kept an eye on Cas off to the side, quietly reading his book with a slight smile on his lips, so close…

Dean smiled to himself as he made his decision. He looked back to the baby in his lap as he continued feeding him, then with his free hand wrapped it around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him to close the gap between their legs. And when Cas didn't fight back or resist, but instead actually shifted impossibly closer, Dean was having a hard time containing the butterflies that had now invaded his stomach. 

“Baby still needs a name, Cas,” he said as Cas looked up to him, “if he's gunna be a Winchester, he's gotta have a kick ass name.”

Cas nodded and thought for a moment as Dean ran his thumb soothingly over his shoulder, then turned back to Dean. “His name is Gunner.”

Dean mulled it over and gave a shrug of his lips, “Not bad, Cas.”

“Yes,” he smiled down at the baby in Dean's lap who was now starting to fall asleep, “Gunner Robert Winchester.”

Dean looked over to Cas with a gleam in his eye, it wasn't tears he swears, and leaned into his neck, “It's perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks had passed now and Sam was more than overjoyed with Dean and Cas’s progress with each other. More often than not he would see them sitting together on the couch, Dean's arm around Cas and Cas’s legs draped over Dean's lap, the baby sprawled happily over them. The biggest cuddle fest Sam had ever seen. 

And the baby was making great progress too. With Amelia's advice and helpful tips, Gunner was doing well and his leg was healing quickly. Everything was going well, until they hit a small snag shortly after.

Sam had come home one day with a crate for the baby to sleep in at night. For the most part he had been sleeping on a pile of blankets in Cas’s room, but now that he was healing and getting closer to the time he would be walking again, they were worried he would get himself hurt in the middle of the night. They decided that the crate would be the best option, so Sam built it and set it up in the living room. 

That night Dean and Cas put Gunner in the crate, surrounded him with blankets, and told him sweet dreams before heading off to their respective rooms. But the first few nights of Gunner's new sleeping arrangement did not start off very well. 

Around the same time every night, just shortly after heading to bed, Dean would hear the baby whining from where he now slept in the living room. In doing his research, he had come across a site about puppy training and figured it to be fairly similar, and remembered a section about just this. It had said not to indulge the puppy and to just let them fall asleep on their own, and eventually they would understand the routine and not end up taking over your bed. So he did just that. When the baby would start whining, he would just roll over and eventually, just as the article had said, Gunner would stop and go to sleep. Until the baby's fourth night in the crate. 

Gunner had started whining right on cue, and Dean rolled over and ignored it as always, waiting it out. But this time it didn't stop, and instead got louder and more persistent. Worried that maybe something had happened to him, Dean shot out of bed and bolted down the hall, but stopped near the living room when he heard Cas's voice. But when he walked into the living room, he didn't see him…

He slowly walked further into the living room to where Gunner's crate was beside the couch, and had to stifle a laugh at what he found. He stood there and just watched for a few moments, enjoying himself, then gave the foot that was sticking out of the crate a little tap with his own and asked, "Cas, what are you doing inside Gunner's crate?"

"Usually if I do this for a few minutes he falls asleep and then I sneak away," Cas grunted trying to turn to Dean as he spoke, "but he won't settle down tonight. I don't know why."

Dean just smiled adoringly at Castiel still stuck half inside the crate. "Didn't it say in those books you were reading that the baby's usually sleep up against their mom's?"

"Yes, that's correct, Dean." Gunner let out another high pitched wine as he answered. 

"That's probably why he does this every night," Dean said," he wants the warmth and the comfort of sleeping with his mom."

"Perhaps you are right," Cas frowned then settled further into the crate, "maybe I will have to sleep here forever."

Dean smiled with a shake of his head and leaned down, "Get out of there, Cas."

He slowly started shuffling out, much to the very loud protests of the baby, "But Dean-"

"It's alright, Cas, just come on out."

He did as Dean said and crawled backwards out of the crate. Dean then crawled in himself and lifted the baby out nodding to Cas for him to follow, "Come on "

Cas followed him through the halls of the bunker with a confused look on his face, and right into Dean's room. Cas stood awkwardly by the door as Dean got in bed and settled the baby in the middle, pulling the blanket up and over him, then turned to Cas.

"You joining us or what?"

Cas felt his cheeks instantly burn with blush, but closed the door and crawled into the other side of the bed beside Gunner. Dean held the blanket up as he got in and pulled it over Cas before laying down facing him. 

The baby wiggled between them, finding the best and most comfortable spot and Dean smiled down at him, "That's right, Gunner, cuddle close to your mommy."

"I am not the mommy," Cas chuffed, "if anything you are. 

"What makes you think that?!" Dean asked, though not without a smile. 

"Well," Cas started smugly, "you always have to be the one to feed him, you always want to hold him, you hate being away from him for any length of time, you buy him gifts all the time. Therefore you are his mommy, I am his father."

Dean scrunched his face in distaste, "Father sounds so harsh. How about Pops… or El Padre!"

"Gross to both."

Dean laughed, "Alright, just daddy then. Daddy Cas."

He nodded, "That is acceptable."

The two of them lay quietly for a moment, eyes closed as the rise and fall of Gunner's chest evened out and they were certain he was finally asleep. Though the peace was broken when Cas started chuckling to himself. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle too as he asked, "What?"

"You never protested to being his mommy."

Dean gave Cas a light tap on the arm as their chuckling turned into full laughs. After they calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, Dean lifted himself carefully over Gunner, and placed a long gentle kiss to Cas's forehead then whispered, "Night, Cas."

Cas smiled at him fondly across the pillows as he settled back down across from him and whispered back, "Good night, Dean," then reached across the baby for his hand. 

Dean took it and the two of them fell asleep with the baby between them, both having the best sleep of their lives. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was of no surprise to Sam when he woke up the next morning to find Gunner not in his crate, and figured that Cas had thrown in the towel on the war, and taken Gunner to bed. What he didn't quite expect was to knock on Dean's door to let him know breakfast was ready only to have him angrily whip the door open and whisper yell at him, "You gotta be so loud, Sammy?! Cas and the baby are sleeping!"

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready…" he leaned over slowly to look past Dean, "Cas is in your bed?"

"Yeah, of course," he shrugged, as if it was nothing new, "the kid was having a hard night, wouldn't sleep without us."

"Us?" Sam asked again, now with more questions than answers. 

"Yeah, us. What are you confused about here, Sammy? He's our kid."

Sam shifted on his feet and held a hand up to Dean, "Wait, when was it decided that Gunner was your kid?"

"Last night," Dean nodded. 

"Last night," Sam repeated, "okay, and what does this mean for you and Cas then?"

"I don't see what you're not getting here, Sam," Dean furrowed his brows at Sam as he spoke a little slower, "Cas is his dad, I'm the mom, Gunner's our kid."

"Wait," Sam tried to hold back his laugh but couldn't manage it, "why are you the mom? Why can't you both be the dad?"

"Because Cas said I was like the mom so that's how it's staying. What Cas says goes, okay!"

Sam laughed at Dean's rising anger at Cas's defence and raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, whatever you say. But, here's my question." Dean waited, a little impatiently as Sam continued. "What does this mean for you and Cas? Are you… are you two… together? Are you getting together? Do you want Cas, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer and instead just smirked at Sam with a wiggle of his brows, then turned back inside the room and closed the door. Leaving Sam to have his own silent victory party out in the hall. It was about damn time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Dean and Cas really kissed was about a month later. Sam was sitting in the map room, pretty much the entire arsenal laid out on the table before him while he cleaned every piece. Dean and Cas were in the living room, both standing on an opposite sides of the room with the couches and table pushed against the walls. 

Gunner was between them, laying on the ground looking from Dean to Cas and back. A few days prior they had taken Gunner to Amelia's clinic and she had finally removed the cast. She told Dean and Cas that he would be ready to walk any day now, his leg had healed perfectly, and in his own time he'd be up and walking. So now it was just a waiting game, and currently Dean and Cas were both trying to spur it along. 

On one end of the living room Dean was pating a hand on one leg while squeaking a toy in the other and calling out, "Gunner! Come to mom, come on! Just walk on over here and this toy is all yours. Come on, buddy!"

Gunner just stared at him blanklyl, then turned his gaze to Cas at the other end of the room. 

"Cas, you try."

Cas nodded to Dean then leaned down and did the same. "Gunner, come to dad. I have treats, come on."

When Gunner turned his gaze from Cas and back to Dean, the two of them just shook their heads and admitted defeat. 

Cas walked across the living room and past Gunner who was still laying in the same place. He stood in front of Dean and sighed, "I don't know what to do Dean, what if he never walks."

"He'll walk, Cas," Dean soothed, running his hands down Cas's arms, "Amelia said it might take some time, but he'll walk."

Cas nodded, but then lost his balance as he was suddenly pushed forwards and into Dean's arms. The two looked at each other in shock, then quickly looked down to find Gunner at Cas's legs, using his head to push him closer to Dean, then backed up a few steps looking at them with anticipation. 

"Dean, he's walking." Cas patted Dean's chest. 

"I know! I see it!" Dean shouted, and Gunner hopped a few times, feeling out his legs. 

"Dean, he's walking!"

"That's our boy!" The two of them seperated and ran at Gunner who turned and ran through the living room. The three of them chased each other through the bunker, around Sam who was still watching from the map table with a huge smile, until Gunner hopped up on the couch and Cas and Dean were skidding across the floor towards each other. They slid, socked feet, right into each other's open arms and hugged as they cheered again for Gunner, "He's walking Dean, he's finally walking."

"Man, we did a good job," Dean pulled back, just enough to look at Cas's face, "he's amazing."

"Yes he is."

Dean smiled and leaned into nudge his nose against Cas's, then leaned the little bit further to press his lips to his. It was soft, just lips on lips at first, until Cas was the one pushing for more. With the tilt of his head he ran his tongue along Dean's lips and Dean opened willingly, plunging his tongue in Cas's mouth, raveging every inch of him. 

Sam watched on quietly from the side, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was just glad that the two of them had finally pushed past whatever walls they had built up for all those years and fallen into each other. Thanks to Gunner, they were finally where they belonged. 

Speaking of Gunner, Sam looked over to the kid still sitting on the couch, then back to Cas and Dean who had since moved on from kissing and were now sucking on each other's necks. Sam was more than happy to bow out and let them have their deserved time alone, so he walked over to the couch and took up Gunner in his arms. He walked him up the stairs and grabbed the leash Dean had bought at Amelia's and said, "Come on, Gunner, why don't we take those new legs for a test run and leave your parents to it."

Just before he walked out the door, he took one last look towards the living room. Dean and Cas had now moved to the couch, and the sudden flash of blue tie and plaid shirt that caught his eye as they were thrown across the room was more then enough of a hint for Sam, and he quickly left with Gunner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The time had since gone by quickly. As soon as Gunner had finally started walking, the months had flown by and he was getting bigger and bigger by the second. But watching him grow and being a part of that was an amazing experience for all three of them. It had changed their lives in so many ways by bringing Gunner into their home and none of them had a single regret. 

The growing little buck always had a way of making them smile. Even after the hardest most tolling of hunts, Gunner would greet them at the stairs, hugs and love for his parents and uncle Sam, bringing a smile to their worn bodies and minds. 

Or on a saturday afternoon when they had a rare weekend off and Dean decided to grill up some burgers, Gunner would have them in stitches. All would be quiet. Sam at the table reading lore or researching a case, Dean at the grill and Cas right by his side, and suddenly Gunner would come full force banking around the corner. He would weave through the counters and skid his way past Sam at the table, then shuffle around the corner again to repeat his loop.

Those kinds of Saturday's were Sam's favourite. When the four of them were together as the perfect little family he had always dreamed of. Happy, laughing at his nephew's antics, and loving the feeling of his heart swelling every time Dean pulled Cas in for a passionate kiss. He was so glad that Dean had finally let himself be happy with Cas, finally happy that Dean had let his walls down and built this odd, but cute, little family with the ex angel and the little buck, finally happy that Dean was happy. And that was all he ever wanted. But unfortunately, especially for the Winchester's, happiness never sticks around for long. 

It was one spring evening when Sam's phone rang. Dean and Cas were cuddled up on the couch together, Dean laying back against the arm rest with Cas between his legs and Gunner on the floor beside them.

He fished his phone out from his pockets, Amelia's name coming up on the screen, and answered, "Hey, Amelia, what's up?"

At the mention of her name both Cas and Dean perked up and turned towards Sam. 

"Oh," Sam nodded and sounded slightly deflated, turning his eyes away from the couple on the couch, "I hadn't realized it had been so long. Is he… ready for that?"

"What's she saying?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas by the waist and sitting them up, "Is it about Gunner, is he okay?"

Sam just held up a finger as he continued listening to Amelia, "Alright, I'll uh… I'll let them know, Amelia, thanks. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair with a huff. 

"Well," Dean nearly screamed, "what did she say."

"You guys raised Gunner with the intention of rehabilitating him into the wild right?" They both nodded and Sam sighed. "Amelia said it's about that time."

"Oh…" Cas nodded, and turned slightly into Dean, "I guess you're right, it's been about a year since we found him. All the books said that the baby's only stay with their moms for a year and then head off on their own. I guess… I guess she's right, it's time-"

Cas choked out the last word and before Dean could stop him he stood and left the room. 

Dean chased him through the bunker and stopped him just before he reached the door to their room and turned him back to face him. 

"Hey," he soothed, "Cas, we both knew this was coming."

"I know," he wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, "I just didn't know it was going to come so fast."

"Neither did I, honey, but we have to let him go and be in the wild where he belongs. But we do this knowing that we did an amazing job raising him."

"I don't want him to go."

Sobs wracked through Castiel's body as he fell into Dean's chest, clutching his shirt while Dean rocked him back and forth, not able to hold back his own sobs. 

"Neither do I, sweetheart."

"But I know we have to." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sam said his goodbyes to Gunner in the bunker. He knew that releasing him into the wild would be something they had to do together and alone. 

He gave the now big Buck a few hugs and a scratch behind the ears before watching Dean and Cas load him into the car and head out. 

They drove in silence, Dean holding Cas's hand the whole way, until they were pulling off the road to the familiar forest edge where they had been just a year before. 

Dean put the car in park and they sat there for what felt like an eternity, just staring into the forest in front of them, before Dean gave Cas's hand a squeeze. 

"It's time, babe."

Cas turned and nodded to him as he wiped a tear off his cheek, "Yeah, let's go."

They got out of the car and Dean opened the back door for Gunner to crawl out. They watched as he walked past them and slowly towards the edge of the forest, sniffing the ground as he went. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him into his side, and they watched together as Gunner sniffed around, the place probably smelling familiar to him. As he started walking further in, they slowly started backing towards the impala to let him wander off into his new world. 

Dean walked Cas to the passenger side of the car but before he opened it, there was a nudge at their legs. Gunner was there, leaning his body up against his parents as he looked up at them. 

Both of them knelt down to him and ran their hands down his neck as Cas spoke, "It's time to go, Gunner, go into the forest and make your own family now," Cas sniffed and wiped a tear off his cheek but still managed a little chuckle as he added, "you're mother and I will miss you."

Dean also laughed through his tears, "We love you, buddy, come visit your old folks once in a while, alright."

"And thank you," Cas said and Dean smiled at him knowing exactly what he meant, "if it weren't for you we wouldn't be where we are today, together. Now off you go, we love you."

They both gave Gunner a quick kiss before backing up again, and watching as he finally turned and walked in. Disappearing into the dense bush.

When he was out of their sight Cas turned his face into Dean's neck and took a deep breath. Dean kissed his head then turned and helped him into the car. 

The car ride home was just as silent as it was on the way there, just as weighted, and just as hollow. Dean reached his hand across the seat and laid it on Cas's knee who covered it with his own. Neither said a word, both knowing how the other felt, how Gunner had truly changed their lives for the better, how much he would be missed and always loved. 

They owed everything to that baby deer they found in the forest, to the fact that Cas had lost his grace and couldn't heal him. He had brought them together in a way they knew they wanted, and Gunner was the perfect push, their catalyst, their perfect little son. 

Though they would miss his crazy antics, the slide and pat of his feet as he ran through the bunker making them laugh, his waiting hugs when they would come home from a hunt. But they would hold onto those memories and good times, cherish them forever and never forget him, and wish with all their hearts that their miracle buck would stay safe, and maybe one day their paths could cross again. 

END


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this, and I'm sorry its so late, but hopefully it was worth the wait :D

Epilogue

“Cas, babe, you ready to go?!”

Dean called out through the bunker as he walked through the map room where Sam was sitting. He looked over to his older brother from his seat at the table, eyeing Dean over the book in his hand. “You going?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, grabbing his wallet and keys, “if Cas ever gets his butt in the car!” He shouted over his shoulder. He got a grunt in response as he saw Cas walk past them and towards their room again.

“Are you gunna…” Sam gave Dean a look.

He nodded, “Hopefully everything goes as I plan, but that’s all up in the air. It could go completely sideways.”

“I'm sure it will be fine,” Sam returned his eyes to his book, “just don't freak out.”

“I won't freak out, I got this,” he scoffed at Sam, turning to yell out through the bunker again, “Cas! Babe, let's go! We're burning daylight here.”

“Where exactly are we going, Dean?” Cas had finally emerged from their room and was now standing beside Dean, looking thoroughly miserable.

“It's a surprise!'' Cas turned an annoyed look on Sam who just lifted his hands with a shake of his head. “Sam’s sworn to secrecy, so he won't be telling you either. Just get in the car and I promise you'll love it.”

“Fine,” Cas just sighed and rolled his eyes, climbing the steps towards the garage. 

Dean watched him go then ran a hand down his face and turned back to Sam. 

“He's really off today,” Sam shrugged his lips.

“One year today, we’re both feeling it I guess.”

“This trip will be good for him, so go on,” Sam waved a hand at Dean, “you finally got him in the car. Better get a move on before he gets tired of waiting for you.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you later, Sammy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, we have been driving for hours,” Cas turned from where he had been moping out the window since they left the bunker, “can you please just tell me where we are going.”

“We're almost there, Cas,” he turned to Cas with a smirk, “patience, babe.”

“It's wearing thin,” he narrowed his eyes at Dean, then turned to face back out the window.

About ten minutes later Dean was pulling off the road. It was nearly sunset now as Cas perked up, recognizing their surroundings. “Dean, why are we here? I don't want to be, not today.”

Dean didn't say anything, he just pulled into the small clearing by the forest and put the car in park. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side where Cas was refusing to come out, and opened the door. “Cas, come on.”

With a heavy sigh Cas uncrossed his arms and took Dean’s outstretched hand, allowing him to pull him out of the car and close to his side while he walked them closer to the edge of the forest.

“Dean, I really don't want to be here.”

“Cas-”

“Exactly one year ago today, we both stood here and let Gunner go, into that forest,” Cas pointed, “why did you bring me here?”

“I know it's been weird without him. Without his goofy antics, his love after a hunt, the bunker is empty without him. I miss him too, babe,” he soothed his hands down Cas’s shoulders, leaning closer, “I was hoping that maybe if we sat here for a bit he’d-”

A crunch off to the side had them both turning their heads towards the forest. Dean chanced a glance back at Cas, seeing the first real sign of life and hope in his eyes that he had seen in days. And they both stood together, quiet, clutching to each other as they waited. The crunching of the leaves got louder, closer, until it was there right in front of them. A beautiful buck.

“Is it…” Cas stepped forwards, Dean following with him, arms still around each other.

“Yeah, Cas, I think so.”

As they slowly walked closer to the buck, who was also cautiously walking closer to them, Cas reached out a hand. Hoping with all his heart that it was him, their baby. 

“Gunner…?” Cas stopped and waited, hand still outstretched.

Their hearts were hammering in their chests, the world around them seemed to still, and then… the buck walked forwards and bumped his head against Cas's hand. He smiled, letting out his held breath as the buck closed the distance between them. He let go of Dean to bring both hands to the buck’s face and give him a good scratch as he whispered, “Gunner.”

Dean watched the sweet reunion from a couple steps back, not wanting to risk breaking the smile that he hadn't seen on Cas's face in a while. They had both been missing Gunner so much, and it was on a whim of a hope that Dean had this idea to head out to the spot where it all began, praying that he would show up as he did. To where they had first found Gunner two years ago, and last year had set him free when he was finally ready to begin his journey. And in a way it had been the beginning of Dean and Cas’s journey as well, and now it would hopefully be the continuation.

Dean cleared his throat, getting Cas's attention slightly as Gunner was still pressing into him. He turned slightly towards Dean and stilled his hands on the buck. “Since the family’s all together again, I thought this might be the best time.”

Cas stood and turned fully towards Dean. He was on one knee, a small box held up in his left hand, “Cas,” he started, soft and slow while Cas made shuffling steps towards him, “I've loved you for a long time, so long, and thanks to this guy right here we were finally able to be together. We've been through so much, pulling my sorry ass out of hell, your fall, purgatory, and everytime we always end up coming back to one another. And this past year and a half with you, with you and I finally being together, has been the best time of my life, I am finally happy.”

“Dean…” Cas choked out, not able to say much more.

“Cas,” he breathed as he could feel himself starting to shake, and he knew he had to get it out before he did indeed freak out, “babe, will you marry me?”

Cas wanted to say yes, but he just couldn't find it in himself to force his vocal chords to make a sound, and all he could manage was to bring his hands up to his cheeks to wipe away the stray tears falling down.

Gunner then walked around Cas and bumped his full body into Dean, nearly knocking him over with a laugh. “Gunner’s on board, now it's up to you, Cas. What'd ya say”

“I…” he fell to his knees in front of Dean, reaching out and pulling their faces together, noses bumping. “Yes, Dean, of course it's yes.”

Dean closed the gap and kissed Cas soundly, sweetly, before Gunner was breaking them apart begging for his parents attention. The two laughed, he hadn't changed one single bit since they let him go last year. He was still the goof he was before, and still the biggest attention hog out of the three of them. 

They spent the rest of the evening together in the small clearing. Loving and petting Gunner long after the sun had set beyond the trees, and eventually Dean gave Cas's hand a light tug. He knew what it meant. 

They both said their goodbyes to Gunner, hugs and kisses on his nose, and then Gunner was heading back towards the forest's edge. 

Dean took Cas back towards the impala, playing with the new sliver band on his finger as they went, a smile on both of their faces. This had been the perfect night, together again with his little family, and they both turned back for one last look at the buck who was also looking back at them. “Bye, Gunner,” Dean gave the buck a little wave, “see ya next year, kiddo.” 

And he disappeared back into the thick brush of the forest.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> So thats that, and I do have an epilogue ifyou guys want that, so just let me know if you do. And let me know what you guys think! <3


End file.
